There have been may different types and kinds of illumination devices for vehicles and the like. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,214,447; 2,562,740; 2,618,089; 2,689,948; 3,921,324; 3,968,359; 4,727,459; 4,857,890; 5,029,053; and 5,156,455.
While several of the above-referenced patents disclose the use of neon illumination apparatus for vehicles and the like, such devices have not been entirely satisfactory. In this regard, elongated neon tubes used for illuminating large areas are generally fragile and break easily when jarred or impacted suddenly. Thus, installation of such neon illumination apparatus and associated tubes has been relatively expensive and time consuming requiring the use of special mounting bands, hoops, or frames and cushioning materials.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved neon illumination apparatus and method of using it for illuminating a vehicle that would be easy to install in a relatively fast and convenient manner and that would protect the neon tube against easy breakage.
Another problem associated with the use of neon illumination apparatus is associated with its energization. In this regard, neon tubes are typically operated from high voltage, high current electrical sources that are not readily available in conventional automobile electrical systems. Moreover, even if such sources were available, the routing of high voltage cables within a vehicle could pose a safety hazard.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved neon illumination apparatus and method of using it that would be safe and that would be used with conventional low voltage, direct current voltage sources.
One such attempt describes a license plate holder for a neon illuminating device to provide a source of bright glowing light to illuminate the vehicle and its license plate. In this arrangement a low voltage, high frequency transformer is mounted in the trunk of the vehicle and is coupled to a high voltage, high frequency transformer mounted within the holder secured to the vehicle. While this method has proven highly successful, it would be desirable to have an improved method and neon illumination apparatus for providing a source of bright glowing light that would not require the mounting of a special power supply within the trunk of the vehicle, that would be safe, and that would be protected against easy breakage.